Money Honey
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: "Kau tahukan konsekuensinya jika kalah taruhan?", Sebuah ancaman yang membuat salah satu pihak merasa terpojokkan. "Sumpah!, Dia tampan sekali, Aku tidak akan menyesal", Nada ketertarikan terdengar sangat layak. "He's not easy", "Deal, ambil yang Kau inginkan, tapi buat Aku serangjang dengan temanmu". HAEHYUK.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Money Honey**

 **Lee HyukJae & Lee DongHae**

 **Rated M .:. YAOI**

 **By : Misshae D'cessevil**

.

.

"Kau tahukan konsekuensinya jika kalah taruhan?", Sebuah ancaman yang membuat salah satu pihak merasa terpojokkan. "Sumpah!, Dia tampan sekali, Aku tidak akan menyesal", Nada ketertarikan terdengar sangat layak. "He's not easy", "Deal, ambil yang Kau inginkan, tapi buat Aku serangjang dengan temanmu". HAEHYUK.

.

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan sedikit sadis ketika beberapa penumpang keluar dari tumpangan yang tidak terdefinisikan berapa nominalnya ini. Terlihat sangat mencolok, tiga orang yang barusaja keluar ini mempunyai aura segar yang berbeda-beda. Namja yang kebetulan menyetir tadi berpenampilan sedikit _bad_ , namun syarat akan seksi. Berikutnya terlihat lebih tampan dengan dasi tertata rapi juga kemeja yang dimasukkan sesuai tempatnya. Yang terakhir terlihat dispesialkan, sangat cantik dengan surai pirang senada dengan putih kulit yang dimilikinya.

Greb

"Antarkan Aku, Hae~", Namja yang luar biasa cantik ini mulai lagi memegang kendali lengan namja yang disebutkan tampan sebelumnya.

"Tidak Ren, Aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun", Tolaknya secara sopan yang menimbulkan tatapan kecewa dari namja yang dipanggil Ren ini.

"Ck, Ayolah", Rengeknya berlebihan dengan pandangan anak anjing yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih, Aku ingin muntah melihatnya", Kyuhyun, namja dengan penampilan berantakan bedecih atas sikap seseorang yang dibawa sahabatnya. Ren melirik dengan pandangan seolah tidak suka.

"Hyung, cepat atau kita akan terlambat",

"Jangan memaksa Donghae!",

"Apa?, memaksa?, Hei... Siapa yang sedang memaksa sebenarnya?",

"Lalu, urusan Apa yang akan kalian urus?", Ren seakan tidak mau melepas apitan tangannya segera pada namja yang ia klaim miliknya itu.

"Urusan namja yang sebenarnya", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penuh penekanan pada kata sebenarnya. Anak ini terdengar menyindir masalah tulen dan itu membuat sebagian pendengaran orang cantik di depannya iritasi.

"Ren, kali ini saja, Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di ruang konseling", Tangan Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Ren dengan lembut.

"Ck, berikan Aku ciu—",

Chup

Donghae tahu benar maksud primadona ini, singkat tapi ia jelas-jelas mencium pelipis kiri Ren.

"Terimakasih Donghae, walaupun harusnya di—", Ren sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dengan memainkan telunjuk pada bibir M nya.

"Cepat pergilah!", Sentak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Iya iya", Akhirnya ia pergi dengan berjalan mundur, melambaikan tangan dan tidak mau melepas pandangannya dari Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, Kyuhyun", Donghae membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan menasehati sang sahabat.

"Aku senang jika Kau sudah mulai meluangkan waktu untuk urusan yang seperti ini, tapi ayolah… namja seperti Dia hanya bagus dijadikan mainan", Kyuhyun berlagak sok tahu seakan mempunyai banyak pengalaman.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang ingin serius?", Alis Kyuhyun terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Apa maksudnya itu?",

"Mengurus absent kita kemarin lebih penting untuk sekarang dan bagiku hal yang harus diseriusi adalah ujian kimia hari ini", Donghae tidak menyinggung lagi masalah Ren, namja yang jujur saja cukup membuatnya tertarik karena sering menempelinya beberapa minggu ini.

"Aku lupa jika Kau orang sekaku ini, _anyway thanks_ telah meminjamkan seragammu", Kyuhyun tersenyum, kebiasaan jika ia pulang larut dan sedikit hangover, anak ini akan menjadikan rumah sahabatnya sebagai singgahan sampai pagi, ia lumayan takut dengan Ayahnya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, kita bahkan harus membolos kemarin karena masalah yang Kau buat", Donghae mencurahkan rasa tidak sukanya pada kesenangan Kyuhyun.

"Dan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku, juga ikut membolos he..he", Cengiran yang tampan di sela pujian yang ia berikan.

"Oh iya, Apa Kau masih ada rokok?",

Plak

Donghae menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun, pertanyaan yang cukup keras.

"Jaga bicaramu, ini di sekolah",

"Ah iya, nanti imej mu luntur", Kembali mereka berjalan untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang menyita pagi mereka. Kyuhyun yang sedikit hyperaktif memang tidak bisa diam dan memperhatikan jalannya dengan benar, bola matanya bergerak kemanapun untuk menyeleksi apa-apa yang ia lihat.

"Waw…", Seringainya tercetak begitu melihat obyek yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Kau kenapa ?", Tanya Donghae heran.

"Tidak ada, Hyung menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika ada pelacur di sekolah kita ?", Donghae melongo mendengar pertanyaan konyol Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin efek mabuknya semalam masih tertinggal bukan.

"Apa yang Kau coba tanyakan, tidak akan mungkin ada siswa yang berani demikian, Kau tahu bukan penjagaan sekolah kita lebih ketat dari _skinny jeans_ ",

"Iyaa, bagaimana Kau tahu kalau Dia memakai _skinny jeans_?",

"Apa?", Donghae merespon cepat, sahabatnya memang sudah gila. Kyuhyun bahkan tetap memandangi obyek yang menyita penglihatannya dengan intens.

'Kaki yang indah', Dalam hatinya melihat betapa jeans yang dikenakan orang itu begitu pas. Ia selalu cepat untuk hal-hal seperti ini sedangkan Donghae tidak akan tahu sesuatu yang bermakna seksi.

"Ehm, Aku rasa bukan seorang siswa, percaya atau tidak Aku sedang melihat seseorang yang menarik dasiku semalam di _club_ ", Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, ekspresinya masih tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dan siapa yang Kau maksud",

"Bisa saja di zaman seperti ini yang pelacur adalah seseorang dengan jas putih, Hyung", Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara, mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan sedikit pelan, Donghae tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya sedangkan Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan namja yang juga berjalan berlawanan arah di depannya.

Brakk

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia bisa menebak jika kejadian tabrakan kecil barusan memang akan terjadi.

"Ah _Mianhaeyo_ ", Kyuhyun yang menabrak dan Donghae yang minta maaf, bahkan yang menyandang gelar kutu buku tampan tersebut berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh.

"Ah _annio_ , seharusnya Saya yang minta maaf, tadi sedikit terburu", Suara yang sangat lembut hingga Donghae mendongak untuk menatap namja yang Kyuhyun tabrak barusan.

'Manis', menurut Donghae.

'Seksi', menurut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!", Kyuhyun mengiterupsi Donghae, wajah sahabatnya benar-benar aneh dan buruk ketika ehm mengagumi seseorang, seperti pertama kali saja.

"Ah iya, in—ini buku Anda", Donghae menyerahkan tumpukan buku yang telah ia ambil pada namja yang tidak kalah putih dari Ren ini.

" _Kamsahamnida_ ", Bibirnya tertarik indah dan menimbulkan kesan manis yang merekah. Donghae terpaku memandangi wajah namja ini sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah jauh memandangi apa yang dikenakan namja tersebut, kemeja biru laut yang transparan, juga kancing yang sengaja dianggurkan.

"Dada yang indah", Donghae menoleh terkejut, walaupun lirih tapi ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan _bad boys_ satu itu. Kelopak mata Donghae melebar, memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti berbicara ambigu, padahal namja di depan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi aneh.

"Kalau begitu, Aku permisi", Diakhir pamitnya, namja ini mengerlingkan matanya, Donghae diam di tempat, apa-apaan itu tadi, seseorang memberikan vitamin kecil padanya di pagi hari begini, ditambah orang itu begitu cantik.

"Tunggu!", Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Jas putihmu, Manis", Anak ini begitu berani, entah Donghae sadar atau tidak namun Kyuhyun seperti memberikan clue dengan menyebutkan 'Jas Putih'. Memang tadi jas tersebut ikut jatuh bersama buku-buku, namun tangan cekatan Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan baik.

"Terimakasih ehm… Mr. Choi Kyuhyun yang tampan", Namja manis ini melirik name tag yang dipakai Kyuhyun sebelum dengan fasih menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

"My pleasure", Kyuhyun merespon cukup bijak dan terlihat tampan jika serius begini.

"Kurasa Kau tertarik dengan orang itu", Kyuhyun mengatakan dan jelas itu ditujukan untuk Donghae.

"Dan jika Aku tidak salah, Kau menyebutkan kata pelacur tadi, gila saja jika menyebut namja baik-baik sepertinya sebagai pelacur",

"Kau genius sekali, Hyung. Astaga~ Aku tidak mengatakan jika itu namja seksi barusan kan", Kyuhyun mengelak atau entah memang benar apa yang ia katakan ini.

"Choi Eunhyuk jika Kau ingin tahu namanya, Aku sempat melirik di jas putihnya dan… Jangan salah paham dengan jas putih lagi",

"Marganya sama denganmu",

"Mungkin kami berjodoh", Sialan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya setelah berkata enteng.

.

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Seseorang dengan rambut yang tergerai perlahan bangun dari ranjang besar, bahunya kecil dan terlihat sangat pas jika disandingkan dengan bahu kekar milik seseorang lain yang masih pulas di sampingnya.

"Siwon, bangunlah", Suaranya masih serak, namun memerintah dengan sopan.

"Siwon~", Ulangnya dengan mengguncang lengan orang yang tidur dengannya semalam.

"Ugh… _Ndee_ ", Sedikit lama untuk peruh baya ini membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk.

"Kau harus bersiap ke kantor ini sudah jam 7", Banyak sekali tokoh cantik yang diperankan di sini, kembali harus diulang juga bahwa yang barusaja memberitahu sangatlah cantik pula.

"Cepatlah mandi, Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan", Usianya baru dua puluh tujuh tahun dan ia mempunyai jiwa istri yang baik.

"Iyaa Chullie Sayang", Balas dengan suara manly dari seseorang yang dipanggil Siwon.

"Oh iya, Apa mereka tidak ada yang pulang ?", Kembali Siwon bersuara dan dijawab dengan gelengan yang sedikit berat dari Chullie, Heechul.

"Haah, jika meminta uang saja sangat cepat", Heechul tersenyum mendengar yang satu ini, ia sangat tahu jika anak-anak memang semengesalkan itu.

"Aku mendapat panggilan orangtua nanti siang, apalagi yang ia buat berantakan kali ini?",

"Bungsumu memang sangat menggemaskan",

"Itu menurutmu, Aku tidak bisa datang, Tolong Kau hadiri nanti",

"Tapi…", Bibirnya terkatup, ia bukannya menolak, Heechul malah sangat senang dilibatkan masalah keluarga seperti ini.

"Tidak ada alasan, ini pelajaran untuknya supaya belajar menerima seseorang", Heechul memang mempunyai jiwa istri, namun ia bukan istri yang sesungguhnya, hidupnya tidak sedemikian mulus hingga menjadi bahagia dengan suami setampan dan sekaya Siwon.

"Baiklah",

"Aku mencintaimu", Kata cinta yang entah sudah kesekian kali keluar dari Siwon.

.

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Dentum musik yang luar biasa membisingkan terdengar ke seluruh seluk beluk bangunan besar ini. Beberapa tubuh menari tanpa terlihat lelah dan justru menikmati, ada yang bercumbu tanpa rasa malu dan dimana lagi jika tempat ini bukan disebut _club_. Seseorang yang memilih duduk di sudut terlihat sangat menyedihkan, beberapa isi gelas dengan minuman bening yang tak sebening rasanya telah ia tenggak. Kemeja putihnya telah basah oleh keringat walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Ah kepalaku", Pening mulai menderanya, ia seperti seseorang dengan banyak dosa.

"Hyukkie!", Seseorang memanggil dengan nada cemas.

"Hyung…",

"Kau Kenapa lagi, astaga", Orang ini mendekat, minimnya penerangan tidak bisa menangkap jika namja menyedihkan ini tengah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?, Kau diapakan?", Suara Heechul bertambah khawatir melihat anak yang lebih muda dua tahun ini langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung—hiks… Ak—Aku…",

"Shuuut, sudah… tidak perlu ditangisi seperti ini, katakan jika Kau sudah ingin mengatakannya", Isakannya bertambah ketika seseorang yang menawarkan sayang padanya ini bersikap penuh perhatian.

Masih di wilayah sama dari club elit ini, seseorang yang barusaja masuk memperlihatkan wajah cemas yang sama seperti Heechul, anak yang masih memakai seragam ini telihat terburu. Wajahnya mencari sekeliling untuk menemukan orang yang membuatnya datang kemari dengan mobil yang dikemudikan brutal.

"Aish, Dia dimana sih, pintar sekali membuat orang khawatir", Langkahnya semakin cepat, tidak dipedulikan ia menyenggol orang, apalagi sampai meminta maaf.

"Hyung!", Ia menemukannya. Dua orang yang saat ini berpelukan menoleh dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun", Panggil Heechul senang melihat namja ini.

"Menyingkir dari Hyungku!", Perintahnya marah pada seseorang yang duduk di samping namja yang menangis itu.

"Kyunna~", Panggil suara rapuh yang sangat manja.

"Choi Eunhyuk, Apalagi ini?", Kyuhyun mendekat dan dengan berat hati tentu Heechul yang menarik diri.

Greb

"Hiks… Ak—Aku", Mungkin namja cantik dengan wajah memerah dan mata sembab ini memang mempunyai kebiasaan memeluk orang.

"Kau apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu, Appa bisa sangat marah jika tahu Kau sebinal ini",

"Kyuhyun jaga bicaramu!", Heechul yang masih berdiri disana memperingati, Kyuhyun terlalu blak-blakan, sesuatu yang dikenakan Eunhyuk memang sangat nakal, kemejanya masihlah bagus, panjang dan sedikit kebesaran, tapi tidak dengan pants hitam yang hanya sepaha.

"Oh iya, Aku lupa jika Kaulah yang mengajarinya tak benar begini", Kyuhyun dengan lidah tajamnya yang memang dari awal tak suka dengan Heechul menyerapahi tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan namja itu.

"Kyunna~", Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, wajahnya ia masukkan ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru melihatmu tadi pagi dengan rapi, tapi kenapa sekarang Kau sudah seperti ini, Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan orang yang salah", Kyuhyun memarahi dan menyebut orang yang salah dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Heechul.

"Aku masih ada urusan, lebih baik Kau antarkan Hyung mu pulang",

"Tanpa Kau suruh", Kyuhyun memapah Eunhyuk yang masih belum berhenti memainkan bibir pada lehernya.

"Shireo~ Aku tidak mau pulang", Kata Eunhyuk manja.

"Hyung!",

"Tidak mau—hik… Aku tidak mau pulang—hik",

"Hyung ayolah, Aku masih harus mengurus tugasku dan Kau membelot seperti ini", Nada Kyuhyun naik satu oktaf, kali ini ia benar-benar kesal.

"Hiks—Kau… Kau membentakku—hiks…",

"Astaga, anak ini memang terlalu dimanjakan", Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum mengangkat tubuh Hyung nya ini dengan terpaksa.

"Diam dan jangan menangis!, untung Kau ringan", Eunhyuk diam mendengar peringatan Kyuhyun, ia menurut saja, kebetulan juga kakinya sangat lemas untuk digerakkan.

"Kita pulang ke rumah dan Kau langsung tidurlah!", Kyuhyun membawa tubuh ringan Eunhyuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang membuat ia sangat rela melakukan apapun kecuali untuk saudaranya ini. Ini bukannya incest atau perasaan lebih sejenisnya, Kyuhyun yang sadis pada banyak orang menjadi sangat penyayang pada beberapa orang.

"Kau dulu tidak semenyedihkan ini", Kyuhyun menurunkan Eunhyuk ke _bed_ besarnya setelah sampai di rumah orangtua mereka.

" _Anni,_ lebih tepatnya kita berdua yang tidak semenyedihkan ini", Kyuhyun melepaskan kancing kemeja Eunhyuk, melepaskan pakaian yang dipakai kakaknya ini dengan pakaian tidur yang lebih layak.

" _Good night_ kesayangannya Umma", Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengucapkan selamat tidur yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia mengelus surai Eunhyuk dengan pelan, ingin menstimulasi jika benar-benar Ummanya yang melakukan hal ini, hingga tak terasa ia juga ikut memejamkan mata dan tertidur di samping Hyung nya.

Pagi menjelang dan sedikit keributan terjadi di meja makan, hari ini lengkap dan rumah benar ini terasa seperti rumah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa mengambil makananku sendiri", Kyuhyun merebut piringnya, anak ini benar-benar tidak suka dengan kehadiran Heechul di sekitarnya, mau namja yang menarik perhatian Appa nya itu bertingkah baik ataupun tidak.

TapTapTap

"Kyunna!", Kyuhyun sedikit berjingkat mendengar suara cempreng yang barusaja merusak telinganya.

"Ck Hyung, Kau kekanakan", Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Eunhyuk dengan kakinya, benar-benar adik kurangajar.

"Uhh nae dongsaeng, semalam Kau memelukku kan?", Tanya Eunhyuk menyenggol pundak Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Ihh Kau yang melingkarkan tanganmu, bukan Aku", Kyuhyun menggigit _sandwich_ nya sedikit rakus.

"Ah bilang saja Kau malu mengakuinya", Tangan Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Aish lepaskan, Aku katakan pada Appa tentang pants mu semalam baru tahu rasa", Ia mempunyai kelebihan mengancam orang memang.

"Ya! Cuci tanganmu dulu sana", Nada memerintah Kyuhyun menghentikan Eunhyuk yang akan mengambil _sandwich_ miliknya.

"Ck, suapi kalau begitu", Gerutuan yang manis.

"Pemalas!", Namun Kyuhyun tetap menyuapkan yang Hyung nya minta.

"Kau jangan terus bermain-main, kalau Appa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kau lakukan habislah kita berdua dan lagi jangan bermain-main di sekolahku, Aku tidak suka Kau diliriki oleh mesum-mesum yang ada di sana", Kyuhyun menasehati dengan suara lirih, ia tidak ingin Heechul yang sedang mencuci piring mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sulung yang seksi ini.

" _Arraso_ ",

"Hyukkie, bagaimana koas mu?",

Uhuuk~

Eunhyuk tersedak, sedangkan Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan makanan yang ia suapkan pada Eunhyuk.

"App—Appa, he..he lancar kok", Eunhyuk menjawab setelah mampu mengatasi masalah tenggorokannya.

"Baguslah, Apa banyak pasien yang Kau tangani?",

"Ahh it—itu… tentu saja", Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan mata yang melirik Kyuhyun waspada, namun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan keduanya, anak ini memperlihatkan perubahan wajahnya ketika Siwon datang kemari.

"Kyuhyun Kau kemarin keman—",

"Aku sudah selesai", Kyuhyun berdiri, padahal dari arah dapur Heechul barusaja mengambilkan susu untuk mereka semua.

"Ya~ mwoya, Kau mau kemana?",

"Aku harus segera mandi dan ke sekolah",

"Kita berangkat bersama ya?", Eunhyuk menawarkan hal yang tidak ia sadari menimbulkan guratan aneh di dahi Siwon.

"Ahh, maksudmu Kau mau mengantarku ke sekolah walaupun berlawanan arah dengan Rumah Sakit, Apa tidak apa-apa?", Kyuhyun merespon cepat, ia tidak ingin Siwon tahu jika Eunhyuk sekarang ini sedang bermain-main dan bukannya menyelesaikan masalah pasien di Rumah Sakit.

"Iya iya, it—itu maksudku, ah jadi Aku juga harus bersiap sekarang", Eunhyuk ikut berdiri dan merangkul adiknya yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Untung Kau menyelamatkanku", Ucapan terimakasih yang tidak langsung.

"Hampir saja, Kau selalu membuat orang lain cemas", Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Eunhyuk. Selama ini ada sesuatu yang keduanya sembunyikan dari sang Appa, ini bukan sebuah pemberontakan, hanya saja memang sesuatu yang ingin mereka hindari.

"Kau mulailah patuh, menjadi dokter bukan hal buruk dan bekerja di Rumah Sakit menurutku sangatlah mulia", Mereka berdua sudah memasuki kamar sehingga aman untuk berbicara masalah rahasia.

"Iya jika Aku menjadi pasiennya tidak masalah",

"Hyung!",

"Kau tahukan Aku tidah bisa melihat darah, mau membuat Hyung mu sekarat?", Eunhyuk sedikit pedas menanggapi ucapan sang adik.

"Bukan itu, Kau terlalu jauh jika menunjukkan nilai bagus mu pada Appa, Appa akan semakin percaya jika Kau nyaman, Hyung. Ia menganggap Kau baik-baik saja dengan yang ia pilihkan untukmu",

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Aku juga berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan nilaiku",

"Dan caramu sangat salah, juga menjijikkan!", Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dan membuat Eunhyuk mundur secara terus-menerus hingga terpojok pada dinding ber cat kuning di belakangnya.

"Tahu apa Kau?, Kau juga tidak ikut membantu, Aku tidak merasa salah, Kau bahkan juga mendapatkan apa yang Kau mau dariku",

"Aku menghargainya!, Aku tidak suka melihatmu pura-pura menikmati sentuhan orang asing, sok baik dengan wajah yang Kau buat sayu, mendesah kesakitan dan berakhir menangis seperti semalam, Kau sudah dewasa, harusnya tahu cara yang benar", Kyuhyun menunjuk kepala Eunhyuk, sedikit tak sopan namun niatnya memang baik.

"Andai Aku bisa pasti sudah kulakukan sedari lama, saat ini Aku hanya bisa mengatakan suka bahkan pada hal yang tidak Aku sukai, Kau paham hanya dengan menyogok atasan-atasan itu Aku bisa membayar mereka dengan jaminan nilai yang membuat Appa bangga", Eunhyuk mendorong dada Kyuhyun, ia meninggikan rasa percayanya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Bahkan jika Kau yang memberiku uang, untuk hal seminimal ranjang akan Aku layani", Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Eunhyuk menjadi sebermasalah ini, benar-benar bukan Hyung yang selalu dibanggakan Umma nya dulu, anak itu sudah tidak sepenuhnya bersih.

.

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Wajahmu kenapa terlihat buruk begitu, Kyuhyun?. Kau bahkan mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian harian", Donghae memecah kesadarannya, sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus memikirkan Hyung nya yang sangat susah diatur.

"Tidak ada, hanya masalah kecil", Kepalanya ia gelengkan, ia tidak ingin membahas masalah Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana terbengkalainya keluarga Choi yang ia miliki.

 _"_ _Kau kenapa lebih ingin bermain di sekolahku, tidak ada guru yang tampan atau berdompet lebih tebal dari Appa", Kyuhyun meledek Eunhyuk enteng, saat ini mereka ada di perjalanan menuju sekolah._

 _"_ _Ha…ha, kadang Aku ingin didominasi oleh yang lebih muda dariku", Eunhyuk membenarkan eyeliner yang ia pakai saat menjawab._

 _"_ _Maksudmu apa?",_

 _"_ _Temanmu itu, ia boleh juga untuk diajak make out", Eunhyuk mengedipkan satu matanya cantik. Kyuhyun terkejut, bukan dengan kata make out, lebih tepatnya 'temanmu', teman yang mana lagi jika itu bukan,_

"Donghae…",

"Iya ?", Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menggumamkan nama Donghae di dalam lamunannya, ia baru sadar jika teman yang dimaksud Eunhyuk adalah Donghae, orang yang terlihat polos namun genius ini.

"Tid—tidak mungkin",

"Apa Kyu?", Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, malah ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa permisi pada guru yang menjelaskan di depan.

Braakk

"Omo",

"Hyung, Kau salah orang", Kyuhyun mendekati meja Eunhyuk, ia berlari ke ruang kesehatan dan berharap cepat bertemu dengan orang yang menikmati buahnya itu.

"Salah apalagi?, Kau hari ini banyak sekali mengoreksiku",

"Jangan Donghae, sungguh… Dia bukan orang yang tepat",

"Ah jadi namanya Donghae, Aku semakin tertarik jadinya", Eunhyuk berandai-andai dengan menggemaskan.

"Hyung ayolah", Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencegah Eunhyuk yang lewat batas begini, Eunhyuk adalah tipe yang mudah sekali jatuh dan sulit sekali bangun, bahkan untuk namja yang sebaik Donghae, Kyuhyun pun menolak, mungkin ada hal lain yang ia coba tutupi.

"Kita taruhan kecil, jika Aku kalah Aku akan berhenti, tapi jika tidak Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku",

"Lakukan!, apa taruhannya?", Kyuhyun merespon cepat, ia berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Nanti malam Heechul Hyung akan menginap di rumah atau tidak?",

"Pasti, pelacur itu selalu memonopoli Appa setiap malam", Kyuhyun padahal hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak, namun ini sedikit panjang dan membuat Eunhyuk menyeringai manis.

"SALAH!, Yeii Aku menang, Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku",

"Ap—Apa?",

"Nanti malam Appa akan ke Las Vegas, Hyung tidak adan berada di rumah", Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya, anak ini manis jika bertingkah seperti pribadi ia yang biasanya.

"Astaga, Aku lupa", Kyuhyun tidak yakin jika yang dipertanyakan Eunhyuk selepas ini keluar dari konteks Donghae.

"Beritahu Aku jam 4 nanti, Apa yang dilakukan teman seksimu?",

"Seksi?", Kyuhyun tak yakin dengan yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Hyung nya jelas mengangguk.

"Dadanya, astaga… Apa yang ia lakukan hingga sekekar itu, Kau tahu sepertinya itu tempat ternyaman untuk kepalaku singgah", Kyuhyun diam, ia tidak bisa mencegah Eunhyuk.

"Katakan atau Kau lebih memilih melihat Hyung mu dicumbu rekan Appa?",

"Sial!", Kyuhyun diberi pilihan sulit, ya jelas lebih bagus Donghae dari segala hal.

"Baiklah, Aku hanya memberitahu saja, jangan aneh-aneh, ia selesai latihan basket di jam itu dan mungkin ada di ruang ganti",

"Waw, belum-belum sudah dihadapkan dengan ia yang telanjang, sangat bagus!", Eunhyuk memekik, ia seperti seseorang yang haus tontonan porno. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat terpaksa karena ia adalah namja yang fair dan professional dengan taruhannya.

"Sungguh, Donghae bukan orang yang mudah, Aku takut ia menol—",

"Aku pastikan ia akan diam saja ketika kutarik resleting celananya", Eunhyuk terlalu percaya diri.

.

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam empat telah tiba, Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat jika ia mempunyai jadwal yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Ia menuju kaca besar yang ada di sudut ruangannya, melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja hingga menyisakan beberapa saja. Wajahnya diposekan sayu dan terlihat ia memanyunkan bibir seksi tanpa kaku.

"Kau akan merasakannya, Sayang", Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, pantatnya naik turun sedikit dibuat-buat, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan dengan bohong jika itu seksi sekali.

"Ruang ganti", Seringaiannya tercetak begitu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

Cklek

Ia bahkan menarik pengait kunci untuk mencegah orang luar masuk ke dalam sini. Langkahnya pelan, wajahnya ia tolehkan ke kanan kiri, ia melihat handuk putih di sebelah kirinya.

SEET

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan begitu saja menarik handuk tersebut dan segera melepaskan kain apasaja yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Semuanya terlepas, termasuk underware dan ia gantikan dengan lilitan handuk. Jujur saja ia sedikit gugup melakukan hal ini, namun yang namanya bukan amatir tentu ia mampu menghandle nya.

Tap…Tap…Tap

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat orang yang berjarak lima langkah di depannya sedang membenarkan kancing kemeja. Tanpa suara Eunhyuk mendekati namja tersebut, bahkan dari belakang ia sudah tahu itu siapa.

"Ehm, Jogie…",

Donghae menoleh, Eunhyuk menangkap mata Donghae yang melebar melihat penampilannya yang sangat astaga, mengundang. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat, wajahnya ia buat bingung, entah sandiwara apalagi yang ia buat kini.

"Jog—jogie, dimana kamar mandinya ya?", Donghae tersadar sejenak, pemandangan putihnya dada Eunhyuk memang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, ia bersumpah jika darahnya bedesir ke selatan saat melihat namja yang ia lihat pertama kali kemarin itu hanya dengan handuk untuk saat ini.

"Ah it—itu… di san—",

Greb

Tangan Eunhyuk mendarat di dada Donghae.

"Kau salah mengancingkan baju, Sayang…", Eunhyuk maju dan memojokkan Donghae, anehnya pinggulnya juga ia majukan hingga menabrak milik Donghae yang sudah tebalut celana.

"Emhh…",

'Di—dia mendesah?', Eunhyuk menutup matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya manja, ia ingin Donghae menatap ekspresinya ini. Tangannya yang harusnya membenarkan kancing yang ia rasa salah tadi malah terkesan meremas dada bidang tersebut. Anehnya, Donghae tidak komplain, tampan ini malah memejamkan matanya, merasakan jika pinggul namja kecil di depannya terus mendesak maju miliknya.

"Kau keras, Sayang…", Eunhyuk membisikkan sesuatu yang sensual di telinganya.

"Ap—apa?",

" _Do you wanna play a moment_?".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Berminat untuk dilanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Money Honey**

 **Lee HyukJae & Lee DongHae**

 **Rated M .:. YAOI**

 **By : Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Greb

Tangan Eunhyuk mendarat di dada Donghae.

"Kau salah mengancingkan baju, Sayang…", Eunhyuk maju dan memojokkan Donghae, anehnya pinggulnya juga ia majukan hingga menabrak milik Donghae yang sudah tebalut celana.

"Emhh…",

'Di—dia mendesah?', Donghae mendengar suara serak tipis yang sangat indah dari bibir manusia cantik di depannya.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya manja, ia ingin Donghae menatap ekspresinya ini. Tangannya yang harusnya membenarkan kancing yang ia rasa salah tadi malah terkesan meremas dada bidang tersebut. Anehnya, Donghae tidak komplain, tampan ini malah ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan jika pinggul namja kecil di depannya terus mendesak maju miliknya.

"Seperti sesuatu yang keras",

'Sial, Kenapa Kau mudah sekali bereaksi sih', Protes Donghae, ia merasa desakan pinggul namja yang ia tahu Dokter sekolah tersebut bukan hal bagus untuk bendanya yang terus terhimpit.

"Kau punya waktu kan?", Terdengar seperti ajakan, Donghae tidak sanggup menjawab jika pertanyaan tersebut menyinggung kepuasan.

 _"_ _Ingin mendengarkanku memperkenalkan diri sebentar_?", Donghae merasa ambruk mendengar pertanyaan ini, sedikit banyak perkenalan yang dimaksud adalah menunjukkan sehebat apa Eunhyuk membuatnya tegang.

"Kau, Kenapa tampan sekali sih?", Eunhyuk bersuara lagi dan kali ini Donghae membuka matanya, ia merasa kulit wajahnya tersentuh oleh lentik Eunhyuk, perlahan tapi begitu sensual Eunhyuk menarik kacamata yang dikenakan Donghae. Tidak ada pengaruhnya ketika kacamata itu terlepas dari matanya, Donghae bukan penderita minus atau kelainan mata lainnya, seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak sama seperti tampilannya.

"Kau…", Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya, telunjuk kirinya turun melewati leher, dada, perut dan berakhir di resleting.

Sreeet

"Tidak mungkin menolakku kan?", Eunhyuk menarik dengan cepat resleting tersebut ke bawah. Donghae melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"Donghae, benar itukan namamu?", Donghae mengangguk ragu.

"Aku pasti akan menjadikan namamu sebagai destinasi ketika—",

Chup

"Aku sampai", Eunhyuk menjeda untuk mencuri kecupan di sudut bibir Donghae.

'Sial, Dia benar-benar menggodaku', Donghae terus saja berperang dengan batinnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan suara bentuk penerimaan atau penolakan. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir pertanyaan namja dengan lilitan handuk yang awalnya bertanya tentang dimana kamar mandi menjadi pernyataan fulgar tentang nikmatnya saling menyentuh.

"An—Anda…",

"Shuuut", Telunjuk Eunhyuk bergerak menempel pada bibir Donghae ketika Donghae akan protes dengan gerakan tangan Eunhyuk yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya hingga habis.

 _"_ _Daebak",_ Eunhyuk begitu bangga berhasil melihat bagaimana bidang tanpa kain itu terlihat sangat nyaman untuk disandari. Eunhyuk berganti menatap mata Donghae, saat itu Donghae juga tengah menatapnya, Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti saat pertama keduanya bertemu, Donghae tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya, Choi yang ada di depannya sangat sayang jika dilewatkan, manis sekali demi gula manapun. Dengan lambat dan entah keberanian darimana Donghae mendaratkan tangannya pada pipi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tambah merekahkan senyumnya, sudah ia duga tidak ada tampan yang ketika ia inginkan kemudian menolaknya.

" _So_?", Tangan Eunhyuk ia kalungkan di pundak Donghae. Donghae yang merasa terpancing dengan hal ini menyeringai dan tentu Eunhyuk hanya menemukan wajah dingin yang begitu tampan, bukan sebagaimana seringaian.

Brakk

"Aw, sabar sayang", Pernyataan ini sebagai bentuk protes karena Donghae tiba-tiba membalikkan posisi dan menabrakkan tubuh belakang Eunhyuk pada loker di belakangnya.

Donghae meraih jemari Eunhyuk,

Chup

Ia mencium dengan sangat gentle jemari tersebut, Donghae mungkin benar-benar mulai terpengaruh, apalagi yang ada di selangkangannya perlahan bangun.

"Suatu kehormatan menyaksikan ciptaan terindah Tuhan seperti ini", Donghae bersuara kembali dengan tegas dan terdengar sensual di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Kau sedang memujiku, ah gomawo", Bangga Eunhyuk merasa korbannya akan segera memenuhinya. Tangan Donghae mengelus surai Eunhyuk dan menyisihkan sebagian yang menutupi mata manis itu hingga membuat Eunhyuk menutup mata.

"Terimakasih juga untuk tawarannya, _keunde_ —", Eunhyuk berhenti menikmati sentuhan Donghae, matanya juga terbuka cepat, ia paling anti dengan kata tapi setelah mendapat pujian.

"Mungkin lain kali, Choi Uisa",

BUG

Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae, matanya kelihatan marah, kata tapi tadi memang alarm buruk untuknya.

"Ka—Kau barusaja menolakku?", Eunhyuk tidak percaya ketika Donghae dengan santai mengangguk dan memakai kacamatanya santai.

"Ap—Apa?", Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kata malu dalam kamus Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya memungut kembali pakaian Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan kedinginan jika tidak segera memakai pakaianmu, di luar terlihat mendung mungkin sebentar lagi hujan", Eunhyuk tidak bergeming dan membuat Donghae sendiri yang berinisiatif memakaian pakaian Dokter yang ia akui seksi tersebut.

"Sudah, Ayo kita keluar", Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk setelah memastikan keduanya telah rapi. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, kakinya ia sengaja hentakkan dan ini justru terlihat lucu. Donghae yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum, apalagi saat akan membuka pintu, ia tahu jika namja manis di belakangnya inilah yang mengunci pintu dari dalam.

'Menggemaskan'.

Cklek

"Hae…", Eunhyuk mendongak begitu keluar ada suara yang menyapa Donghae.

"Hai Ren", Donghae membalas dengan masih menautkan tangan pada Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, kalian—", Ren menunjuk genggaman tangan Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang jelas Ren belum kenal siapa.

"Ahh… in—ini", Donghae melepas dengan perlahan tanpa bermaksud menyakiti Dokter manis itu, apalagi ia menangkap ketidaksukaan Eunhyuk pada Ren.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku ya?",

"Ndee, Aku bahkan memanggilmu sedari tadi, kupikir Kau meninggalkanku", Jawab Ren dibuat manis.

"Tentu tidak Ren, Aku bukan orang yang membatalkan janji tanpa mengkonfirmasi",

'Sial, jadi karena namja ini Dia menolakku'.

"Tapi Hae, Dia siapa?",

"Ah iya kenalkan ini Choi Uisa, dokter baru di sekolah kita dan Choi Uisa kenalkan ini—",

Brug—Seett

Tanpa mau menunggu Donghae menjadi penyambung perkenalan keduanya, Eunhyuk menabrak punggung Ren dengan sengaja dan berlari dari sana, Eunhyuk terlihat sangat kesal kali ini.

"Omo..omo, Dia Kenapa Hae?", Tanya Ren pada Donghae yang hanya dijawab dengan kendikan bahu. Donghae tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ingin mengejar ataupun memanggil percuma saja, atas dasar apa juga menurutnya.

'Andai Aku tidak ada janji, mungkin Kau akan tertolong, Teman', Donghae melirik selangkangannya, beruntung tidak terlalu kelihatan, nanti juga akan kempes sendiri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

BRAAK

Eunhyuk menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun kasar, ia meletakkan bokongnya sedikit keras dan menghela nafas panjang. Kyuhyun yang ada di kursi kemudi menyeringai, ia tahu tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit dari jam empat, Eunhyuk akan menuju mobilnya dan itu artinya tidak ada hal seminimal hand job yang terjadi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Princess nya Appa?", Goda Kyuhyun masih dengan cengengesan.

"Sudah berhasil membuat anak?", Tambahnya lagi yang sekarang membuat Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun~", Mulailah ia dengan rengekan yang sangat Kyuhyun hapal. Eunhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun.

" _Waeyo_?", Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku—Aku tidak cukup seksi kah dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggang?", Kyuhyun terkejut, ternyata itu cara Hyung nya.

"Lebih dari seksi Aku rasa", Jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya.

" _Keunde Wae_?, Kenapa temanmu itu malah menolakku?",

"Omo… Apa Aku salah dengar, Kau ditolak, Hyung?", Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak menyangka.

"Iy—tidak sih kalau Aku pikir, Aku bisa merasakan miliknya mengeras, Dia diam saja ketika Aku menarik resletingnya, Aku rasa ia tidak sepenuhnya menolakku. Iyakan?", Kyuhyun diam mencerna, ia tidak salah dengar jika langkah Eunhyuk sebenarnya cukup jauh hanya untuk kesan perkenalan.

"Tapi gara-gara namja sialan itu semua berantakan, Aku yakin sebenarnya Aku bisa di atas pangkuan temanmu itu tadi, tapi karena namja sok cantik itu Kami tidak jadi melakukan apa-apa, bahkan Aku hanya bisa melihat dadanya saja",

" _Namja nugu_?",

"Entahlah siapa namanya, rambutnya seperti uban, kecentilan, bertingkah sok manis dan Dia yang membuat temanmu itu tiba-tiba menolakku, Aku rasa Aku yang lebih seksi apalagi manis", Eunhyuk menunjukkan kekesalannya dan memuji dirinya sendiri, walaupun memang benar adanya.

"Ehm, mungkin memang Donghae tidak menyukaimu, Hyung. Kau tahu kan dari penampilannya sudah nerd sekali dan pasti incarannya yang berkelas mungkin",

"Berkelas?, Jadi Kau menyebut Hyung mu murahan?, Kurang berkelas apa Aku ini?", Marah Eunhyuk dengan menunjukkan cincin juga jam tangan mahalnya.

" _Anni_ , maksudku Ya, caramu memang—maaf", Jika bisa Kyuhyun mungkin akan mengucapkan kata rendahan.

"Kyuhyun~", Eunhyuk menarik-narik lengannya, kenapa Kyuhyun malah menjatuhkannya dan mengatakan jika ia tidak pantas untuk Donghae.

"Tidak, maksudku Ayolah cari yang dewasa, mapan, tampan dan setia, itu lebih baik",

"Donghae terlihat demikian", Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak paham juga kalau sebenarnya adiknya ini tidak menyukai jika ia harus berhubungan dengan Donghae.

"Dengarkan Aku kali ini saja, Kau hanya tidak tahu",

"Lalu beritahu Aku dan selesai",

"Dari rasa tertarikmu yang sekarang sepertinya Kau tidak hanya ingin berhubungan semalam saja",

"Bukannya itu bagus jika Aku berubah, Kau termasuk orang yang menuntutku lebih baik", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Dimana nilai baiknya jika sikapmu tetap seperti ini, Kau juga tidak tahukan apa Donghae tipe jahat yang menggagahi seseorang dalam waktu semalam dan meninggalkannya saat pagi datang?, Kau tidak tahu banyak, Hyung. Kalau ingin serius ya pilihlah yang ingin serius denganmu juga", Kyuhyun menasehati sampai membuat Eunhyuk terhimpit tidak bisa menjawab.

'Demi apapun atas nama Umma, Aku sangat anti jika orang tepat untukmu adalah Donghae',

"Aku orang yang serendah itu ya?", Eunhyuk bertanya lirih, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei Hyung, maaf maksudk—",

"Aku orang yang hanya pantas dibayar dengan uang ya?". Mulailah Eunhyuk yang melankolis dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus memutar otaknya untuk menyenangkan Hyung nya.

"Masa bodoh dengan yang kukatakan tadi, Aku minta maaf Oke?", Eunhyuk diam dengan pandangan kosong, pernyataan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyinggung harga diri dengan berlebihan, hanya saja Eunhyuk merasa adiknya keterlaluan.

"Hyung~ maafkan Aku",

" _Never mind_ ", Jawab Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Ehm, Aku rasa cuaca sore ini mendukung sekali untuk berbuat nakal, Club tidak terdengar buruk kan?", Hanya ini yang terlintas di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan halangi berapa banyak yang akan kuminum kalau begitu", Jawaban setuju dari Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan, kuserahkan hari ini padamu, lakukan sepuasmu karena Appa juga tidak akan pulang", Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, setelah Eunhyuk mampu tersenyum Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya.

 _"_ _Kyuhyun!",_

 _"_ _Biasa saja melihatku, tidak usah percaya diri jika Aku mencarimu", Kyuhyun menanggapi Ren dengan sinis, jika bukan untuk kesayangannya ia tidak akan rela menemui namja ini secara pribadi._

 _"_ _Lalu Kau datang kemari tidak untuk mencariku?", Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas menjawab mencari untuk pertanyaan ini, namja pirang di depannya adalah tipe orang yang mudah tinggi hati._

 _"_ _Tidak sepenuhnya mencari",_

 _"_ _Lalu?",_

 _"_ _Jadwal Donghae setelah latihan basket nanti sore kosong, Kau bisa mengambilnya",_

 _"_ _Kau memberiku informasi?", Ren tersenyum mendengar nama Donghae dan kata kosong yang berarti ia bisa keluar dengan Lee tampan itu._

 _"_ _Anggap saja demikian, buat janji sekarang sebelum ia diambil orang lain, jam empat di depan ruang ganti",_

 _"_ _Oke, terimakasih Choi Kyuhyun", Ren semakin senang, ia seakan mendapat restu dari orang yang selama ini acuh padanya._

 _"_ _Ingat jam empat dan jangan sampai terlambat, kesempatan seperti ini mungkin hanya sekali", Ren mengangguk, anak ini tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang hampir emas._

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

~At Night~

"Yeoboseyo Hyung",

 _"_ _Donghae, eodiga?",_ Seseorang di seberang langsung menanyakan dimana Donghae saat ini. Tidak ada sapaan yang lebih layak atau kata-kata manis kerinduan karena lama tidak berjumpa, memang keluarga Lee tidak pernah berbasa-basi dalam mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Aku ada di perjalanan menuju rumah, Kenapa memang?", Donghae merasa ada yang ingin Hyung nya sampaikan melalui deru nafas yang mampu ia dengar.

 _"_ _Kau bisakah mengatakan sesuatu pada noona mu jika Aku ada pekerjaan di luar kota saat ia datang nanti",_ Donghae menanggapi ini dengan tawa renyahnya, seperti bukan pertama kali.

"Itu serius?", Donghae benar-benar bukan tipe pemercaya pada Hyung kandung di seberang itu.

 _"_ _Lakukan saja!",_

"Ck, beralibi mungkin akan menjadi kegemaran untukku, tapi tetap, Aku selalu menjadi fans nomor satumu, Hyung. Pekerjaanmu adalah hal yang sangat mulia bagiku, ya walaupun Kau mudah berbohong pada istrimu", Donghae seakan menyetujui permintaan Lee seberang.

 _"_ _Sudahlah, Aku akan menutup panggilan ini, hati-hati menyetirnya, selamat malam",_

"Ck Dasar, Kau hanya menghubungiku jika ada perlunya, setidaknya Kau harus mengiming-imingiku belati, pistol atau tongkat baseball dulu", Orang yang juga bermarga Lee yang berbeda tempat itu terdengar sedikit tertawa, aneh memang dengan permintaan yang diharapkan Donghae, terdengar sadis. Mengetahui Donghae yang seperti ini rasanya sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang kalem dan terkesan taat di sekolahnya. Banyak hal yang sengaja ia sembunyikan, ada sesuatu buruk dalam dirinya yang memang hanya beberapa saja yang tahu dan mungkin memang belum saatnya diungkapkan tentang hal itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

SREEEK

"Hyung! Kau bisa merusak tas ku", Kyuhyun bersuara tak terima ketika Eunhyuk merebut tas maroonnya dan membuka resletingnya dengan kasar.

"Ck, Aku hanya mencari ini", Eunhyuk menunjukkan apa yang ia ambil dari tas adiknya itu.

"YA! YA!, Kemarikan!, Kau tidak boleh!", Eunhyuk meninggikan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam kotak rokok, menghindari Kyuhyun yang akan merebut.

"Biarkan Aku menghisapnya kali ini", Eunhyuk menarik satu batang dan memasukkan sisanya dalam tas Choi bungsu.

"Tetap saja, Kau tahukan itu tidak baik", Tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan korek yang akan Eunhyuk gapai di meja.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, berikan padaku!", Eunhyuk tersulut dengan sikap peduli adiknya, ia memang termasuk pecandu untuk barang satu itu, namun setelah memasuki Universitas apalagi dengan jurusannya di kedokteran terlebih ada larangan, Eunhyuk tidak pernah lagi mengkonsumsi benda dalam kategori hampir haram itu.

"Minum saja, tidak usah yang ini, ini berbahaya, Hyung",

"Cih… Berbahaya Matamu!, Kau bahkan mengkonsumsinya, Brengsek. Kenapa melarangku?", Eunhyuk berhasil merebut alat pencipta api tersebut dan menyalakan dengan cekatan pada batang yang ia selipkan diantara bibir penuhnya.

"Ak—Aku tidak ingin saja melihatmu merokok",

"Jangan dilihat!, jangan menasehati pula hal yang sudah Aku tahu, Kau saja melakukannya, Kenapa tidak sah jika Aku yang melakukan?",

"Maka biarkan Aku saja yang melakukannya, Kau jangan", Kyuhyun mengatakan ini lirih, ia bukannya gengsi, namun Hyung nya akan semakin melebih-lebihkan, sebenarnya salahnya juga, ia lah yang mengenalkan Eunhyuk pada benda-benda yang menimbulkan penyakit seperti ini.

"Apa Kau mengatakan sesuatu _fiuhhh~",_ Eunhyuk menghembuskan asap hasil hisapannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku peduli padamu, Hyung. Sangat peduli, hampir menyamai pedulinya Umma padamu",

" _Bullshit_!", Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk bertambah kesal, namun berdampak positif karena ia langsung menancapkan rokoknya pada asbak di depan, bermaksud mematikan.

"Arrrghhh", Eunhyuk menjambak surai lembutnya sendiri, Kyuhyun memang pintar membuatnya merasa bersalah.

" _Mian_ , tapi Akupun juga sudah jarang merokok", Entah ini hanya candaan atau memang sungguh-sungguh ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"LALU KENAPA BENDA ITU ADA DI TASMU?", Eunhyuk begitu serius menanggapi Kyuhyun, tapi mengingat tempat ini begitu bising, tidak ada yang memperdulikan teriakannya.

"Bukan milikku, itu milik Donghae",

"Gojimal!', Mana mungkin Eunhyuk percaya dengan ini.

"Terserah, memang itu miliknya kok", Mata Eunhyuk menyelidik Kyuhyun awas hanya saja Kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dan bukannya memandang sesuatu atau seseorang yang lebih baik, ia malah mendapati apa yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temukan.

"Lihat tingkahnya, benar-benar pelacur, itulah Kenapa Aku tidak suka Kau dekat-dekat dengannya", Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, penasaran dengan apa yang dikomentarkan adiknya.

" _Nug— annia_ , Heechul Hyung tidak begitu, ia seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti kita", Eunhyuk tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, memang ia mempunyai pendapat secara pribadi terkait orang yang juga menjadi kekasih Appa nya itu. Dan mungkin apa yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin berpendapat buruk dengan Heechul adalah bagaimana namja itu menjadi "pelayan" yang dimata Eunhyuk sangat friendly pada semua pelanggannya. Tapi sungguh Heechul memang hanya pelayan layaknya pengantar minuman, Kyuhyun saja yang melebihkan dengan menuding pelayan dalam konteks lain.

"Cih, ini juga salah satu sifat yang muncul setelah Kau terlalu dekat dengannya, keras kepala!", Kyuhyun terdengar sangat membenci Heechul.

"Aneh, bahkan Kau dulu yang selalu menempel padanya, menganggap ia Hyung mu dan bukannya Aku, Apasih yang membuatmu sangat tidak suka?, ia selalu ada untuk kita, apa yang kurang?",

"Pengkhianat!, harusnya Kau tahu Hyung kenapa dari awal ia mau dekat-dekat dengan Kita, Kau itu pintar Hyung, seharusnya tahu apa tabiatnya",

"Cukup Kyu!, Kita bertiga tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak Kau yang memulai membencinya",

"Heh, Kau masih saja membelanya setelah tahu jika ia selingkuhan Appa",

Tes

"Mereka tidak demikian, Kau tidak tahu!", Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, matanya mengeluarkan air bening, ia selama ini tidak ingin mengambil pusing apa benar Appa nya berselingkuh atau Heechul yang sengaja mendekati Appa nya dan bagaimanapun pendapat gila lainnya. Ia tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu selama ini, ia cukup sibuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri, menutupi masalahnya dari Choi Agung yang mungkin saja akan mendepaknya jika tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Eunhyuk yang rapuh hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang saat ini terlihat sayang dengannya, Eunhyuk tidak ingin ditinggalkan sehingga ia tidak pernah memprotes semua tingkah Siwon yang membuat Adiknya semakin merasa murka.

"Terserah!, ikuti Dia saja, tidak perlu mendengarkanku, tiru terus caranya menggoda pria, pelajari bagaimana mendapatkan uang dengan cara menjijikkan!", Kyuhyun berdiri, tujuan ia datang untuk membuat Eunhyuk merasa lebih baik malah berbalik membuatnya buruk.

" _Eodiga~_ ", Suara Eunhyuk bergetar, ia ikut berdiri dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pulang, Kau ikut denganku atau tetap disini dan pada akhirnya akan menyusahkanku dengan menangis di ranjang hotel esok hari, terserah padamu!", Belum cukup rasanya Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk semakin terlihat rendah.

Greb

" _Mian—hiks… mianhe_ ", Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, tangannya begitu erat dengan bibir bergetar yang terus mengutarakan maaf. Kyuhyun mungkin keterlaluan, tapi Eunhyuk juga tidak bisa mengerti dirinya secara keseluruhan. Heechul adalah satu-satunya ancaman, walaupun Umma mereka meninggal bukan karena diracun atau dibunuh Heechul, murni karena sakit. Tetapi apa yang bisa dirasakan remaja seusia Kyuhyun selain benci melihat teman dekat atau yang sudah ia anggap saudara terendus menyamankan diri sebagai pengganti Ibunya.

"Ck _ujima_ , Maafkan perkataanku, Kita pulang saja _Nee_?", Kyuhyun berbalik dan mencoba membuat Hyungnya berhenti menangis. Heechul yang tidak jauh dari keduanya terlihat akan menghampiri, Kyuhyun yang tahu hal tersebut segera membawa Eunhyuk menjauh dan keluar dari tempat remang yang lumayan elit itu tadi.

Drrrt—rrrt

" _Changkann—_ ", Eunhyuk mengehentikan gerakan Kyuhyun menarik lengannya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan getaran smartphone nya, Eunhyuk segera menggeser ke arah menerima, sebelumnya ia tidak memperhatikan nama pemanggilnya.

"Hallo~",

" _Bogoshipo_ ", Kyuhyun tidak mampu mendengar perkataan dari orang yang menghubungi Hyung nya, namun ia bisa melihat kedua sudut bibir Eunhyuk tertarik naik ke samping, juga semburat merah yang perlahan muncul dari pipi tirus Eunhyuk.

"Nado~", Balas manja Eunhyuk yang setelahnya tidak bisa Kyuhyun tebak karena Eunhyuk sedikit menjauhkan diri, mungkin panggilan yang bersifat privasi dari orang spesial. Kyuhyun yang merasa Hyung nya akan berkomunikasi lama berniat memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu.

"Apa hanya mimpi jika Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, Hyung?", Dari dalam sini Kyuhyun memperhatikan tingkah Hyung nya yang terlihat manis. Panggilan itu jelas tidak mungkin dari Donghae yang dipuja Eunhyuk baru dari kemarin, tapi apa iya Hyung nya harus bertingkah demikian pada semua orang. Ia bahkan barusaja mengatakan ketertarikan pada sahabat Kyuhyun itu.

Braaak

Eunhyuk masuk dengan wajah sumringah, terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kau mengatakan suka kepada temanku, bahkan menyinggung yang namanya berubah. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan jika yang menguhubungimu itu tadi adalah orang yang juga Kau sukai",

"Antarkan Aku ke Sean Hotel", Eunhyuk tidak peduli dengan kalimat yang Kyuhyun ungkapkan. Ia malah meminta dengan wajah yang sengaja ia tambah manis.

" _Mwo?_ ", Reaksi Kyuhyun menunjukkan penolakan.

"Aku bilang antarkan Aku, Kyu~", Eunhyuk menarik lengan adiknya, ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui orang yang menghubunginya di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kita barusaja menyelesaikan masalah dan sekarang Hyung memintaku mengantar ke tempat yang jelas saja menimbulkan masalah",

"Ayolah~ Aku sudah ditunggu temanku",

"Teman seperti apa yang menunggumu di hotel?", Kyuhyun merasa tidak senang saja, Eunhyuk bahkan setuju ketika diajak pulang tadi.

"Cepatlah!, malam ini Aku tidak akan pulang, Kau terserah ingin menginap di tempat temanmu atau tetap pulang, tapi antarkan Aku Nee?", Eunhyuk kembali meminta, Kyuhyun tidak akan suka dengan tempat yang dimaksudkan Hyung nya.

"Hyung, sebaikny—",

"Baiklah jika Kau tidak ingin mengatarku, Aku bisa naik taxi atau kendaraan lainnya", Eunhyuk melepas kaitan sabuk pengamannya, gertakannya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menahan lengan pucatnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu", Akhirnya kalimat yang Eunhyuk tunggu darinya keluar, walaupun diakui Kyuhyun ia kesal setengah mati. Setelahnya hanya hening yang terjadi, Eunhyuk sibuk membalas _chat_ sedangkan Kyuhyun menyetir dengan perasaan kurang senangnya.

"Aku akan turun, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Aku bisa menjaga diri", Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunjukkan keramahan dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang sebahagia itu tidak mampu meluluhkannya untuk pura-pura tersenyum, hanya anggukan yang ia berikan. Ia masih sangat tidak rela, karena besok pagi akan berakhir seperti biasanya, andai ia bisa memutuskan dan menjadi Siwon secara dini, kuasanya akan sangat membantu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak perlu menjual diri, Eunhyuk tidak akan menangisi pria-pria bejat itu dan tidak perlu seterperosok sekarang.

"Ahh, Ya Tuhan, mungkin ini karena Aku jarang beribadah", Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone nya dan mencari kontak Donghae.

 _"_ _Ada apa?",_

"Aku setuju bergabung malam ini, Aku akan ikut denganmu",

 _"_ _Ha..ha..ha, tiba-tiba sekali, tapi baiklah, jemput Aku sekarang juga",_

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang keduanya bicarakan, seperti bukan hal sederhana dan tidak berarti kebaikan. Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya setelah memastikan Hyung nya sudah tertelan pintu masuk hotel.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Cklek

TapTapTapTapTap

"Sunbae…",

Eunhyuk berlari dan langsung memeluk dari belakang laki-laki yang sedang membelakanginya ini. Hidungnya menciumi dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria berperawakan bagus ini. Senyumnya mengasumsikan kerinduan yang sangat untuk orang yang ia senangi.

SEET

Namja asing ini berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk namun mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Eunhyuk. Tangan pria yang luar biasa tampan ini menangkup pipi manis tempat ia paling suka mendaratkan kecupan.

"I miss you",

"Aku lebih merindukanmu"

Chu~

Benar-benar adegan romantis yang membuat Eunhyuk seketika lupa diri, Demi Tuhan mereka serasi sekali, tampan dan cantik yang membuat siapapun iri. Eunhyuk tidak melawan karena ia sangat menginginkan hal ini, dari prianya yang membuatnya memujakan seseorang hampir melebihi Tuhan. Bibir pria itu menikmati _pouty_ Eunhyuk yang tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana manisnya.

Sluuurp~

Hisapan pria tampan itu melenakan Eunhyuk dan membuatnya merematkan jari-jari di rambut hitam namja depannya. Hisapannya tidak terburu-buru dan sangat lembut, mereka saling memberikan gigitan juga memainkan lidah tidak terlalu berantakan.

Pyach

Eunhyuk mendorong dada pria ini, nafasnya sedikit memburu tapi tidak berarti ia berhenti karena kehabisan oksigen. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Eunhyuk sampaikan lagi, berulang-ulang namun tidak membuat bosan.

" _Bogoshipo Sunbae, jeongmal bogoshipo_ ", Sudah tahu seberapa banyak Eunhyuk benar-benar memuja pria ini bukan. Namja yang dipanggil sunbae ini tersenyum lebih tampan, ia melakukanya seakan menanggapi kerinduan Eunhyuk dengan Bahasa 'Aku tahu Sayang'.

Greb

Ia memasukkan Eunhyuk ke dalam rengkuhannya, menikmati tubuh skinny orang tersayangnya ini dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya", Tidak tahu apa ini bentuk perhatian ataukah ejekan murni.

"Aku ini seksi, Sunbae", Eunhyuk membela diri dengan penuh percaya.

"Yah apapun itu, _I still like it_ ", Sunbae dengan suara _husky_ ini meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya lama. Pria yang lovable sekali pikir Eunhyuk dan di saat seperti ini ia jelas melupakan siapapun namja yang menjadi incarannya, termasuk Donghae.

"Sunbae kenapa lama sekali kembali?",

"Aku hanya pergi satu bulan, Sayang. Itupun Kau tahu karena Tim medis ku yang dibutuhkan di daerah pengungsian itu",

"Tapi tetap saja lama", Mereka terdengar dekat bukan untuk hubungan sesaat, pria ini seakan tahu juga bagaimana Eunhyuk bertingkah selama ini.

"Koasmu bagaimana?, Orang yang kukirimkan mampu membantu kan?",

"Hm, terimakasih Uisa Sunbaenim, Aku hanya perlu menjadi dokter sekolah saja sekarang", Ternyata keduanya memang berprofesi sama. Sunbae tampan ini tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih Eunhyuk, ia melakukan banyak hal yang mungkin tidak seharusnya ia lakukan pada Hobaenya ini. Entah bagaimana yang ia pikirkan saat itu, Eunhyuk terlihat membutuhkan dan menggantungkan apapun setelah keduanya saling mengenal. Ia pun tidak menolak ketika hadiah yang Eunhyuk berikan ternilai lebih indah dari apa yang seharusnya ia tanggungjawabi.

"Ehm, Sunbae tidak menginginkan sesuatu dariku?",

"Sebagai ganti apa yang Sunbae sudah lakukan maksudnya", Tambah Eunhyuk sedikit malu, telunjuknya memainkan surai legamnya sendiri.

"Sesuatu apa yang Kau tawarkan malam ini, Sayang?",

Chup

"Sesuatu yang seperti demikian", Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Dokter yang berusia di atasnya itu singkat. Tangannya juga menarik lengan kekar Sunbae nya itu untuk menaiki bed besar yang akan berfungsi sampai besok pagi untuk tempat mereka menyatukan diri.

"Kau tambah nakal saja rasanya",

" _Anni_ ~", Eunhyuk jujur untuk satu ini, ia sudah tidak pernah bermain dengan pria lain ya kecuali dengan Donghae tadi pagi. Hubungannya dengan pria yang menindihnya ini sudah lumayan serius sejak ia masuk Universitas.

"Aku tidak akan memberi ampun jika Kau ketahuan bermain di luar", Terdengar sedikit mengancam dan Eunhyuk sudah tahu itu, sifat prianya ini memang sedikit sadis. Tapi rasanya memang tak adil jika ia bermain dengan orang-orang di luar sana ketika namja ini sudah memberikannya cukup apasaja yang ia inginkan.

" _Arraso Sunbae_ , Aku akan menunjukkannya malam ini, akan Aku tunjukkan jika Aku hanya haus untuk Sunbae, Aku merindukan yang ada di sini", Tangan Eunhyuk meremas sesuatu yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana mahal namjanya.

"Hanya yang ada di sini", Eunhyuk membalik posisi dan menggulingkan tubuh Sunbae nya, ia menduduki tempat yang sangat pas. Mempertemukan miliknya dan milik namja di bawahnya tanpa harus melepas kain-kain mereka terlebih dahulu.

" _Just show me, dear_ ", Tangan pria ini membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Eunhyuk hingga tubuh putih Eunhyuk bisa ia temukan. Pahatan Tuhan yang luar biasa, lebih indah dari milik seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah.

"Kau cantik Sayang",

" _I know_ ", Setelahnya Eunhyuk mempertemukan kembali bibir keduanya. Lebih brutal dari ciuman mereka yang awal tadi, sekarang sudah dimulai untuk tahap yang panas dan berkeringat.

"Mmhh—Sunbaehh…", Eunhyuk mengerang saat tangan Sunbae ini merayapi _nipple soft pink_ nya. Eunhyuk bukan seorang maniak, tapi ia gampang saja terangsang. Ia banyak belajar sesuatu yang sifatnya dewasa ya dari namja yang ia tunggangi ini, entah bagaimana awalnya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berhubungan yang jelas tidak ada keterpaksaan.

"Nghhh~", Eunhyuk membuat pria tampan itu melenguh secara jantan, tangan lihai Eunhyuk perlahan membebaskan sesuatu milik pria itu. Masih dengan gerakan-gerakan mengundang, ia mengelus juga sedikit memberikan remasan pada benda panjang yang sudah lama tidak memasukinya.

Eunhyuk sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, menempatkan bokongnya pada paha bawah orang tampan ini dan membungkukkan tubuh, ia tahu jika yang harusnya ia lakukan adalah memanjakan kebanggaannya itu.

 _Fiuuuh_ ~

Eunhyuk meniupnya, membuat udara di sekitar benda terselatan pria itu semakin panas.

"Hyukkie!",

"Hanya nikmati saja Sunbae, Sunbae kan sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini", Eunhyuk tidak suka ditegur. Kemudian, Eunhyuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia lebih naked dari si pria yang masih mengenakan kemeja hitamnya.

Sreek

"Arrgh~", Eunhyuk mempertemukan miliknya dan milik prianya dengan gesekan yang luar biasa efeknya.

"Mmhh, Sunbaehh", Mata Eunhyuk terpejam, namun tubuhnya bekerja dengan menggesekkan maju mundur beritme sedang. Mulai dari sini tentu sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana kelanjutannya akan berakhir. Hingga posisi Eunhyuk kembali ditindih, ia tidak bisa membiarkan bibirnya tertutup dan menahan desahan. Keduanya bukan lagi orang yang awam masalah ranjang, lebih dari dua atau bahkan tiga kali dan selalu berakhir panas. Wajah Eunhyuk menunjukkan jika ia sangat menikmati peraduan ini, apalagi bagian terinti sudah akan ia lalui, tangannya mencengkeram erat bed cover ketika gelombang sampai nya datang.

"Ouurghhh Sunbaeeeh—",

" _Say my name, babe_ ",

"Nghhhh Ddonghh—Dongwook Sunbaeehhh arghhh",

Tidak berhenti dironde ini ketika namja yang diketahui bernama Dongwook mendengar namanya disebut. Entah sampai berapa kali yang jelas benar-benar hampir pagi ketika ia mencabut bendanya dari lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah sangat lemas bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Dongwook, Sunbaenya. Ia tidak ingin menanyakan apakah Dongwook akan langsung pergi seperti biasanya atau ikut tidur di sini bersamanya. Eunhyuk sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tahunya ia sudah merasakan Dongwook memperlakukannya seperti yang ia inginkan, apapun yang terjadi ia hanya menunggu apa kata nanti. Bukan pertama kali juga jika pagi nanti tiba, Eunhyuk menangis karena merasa ditinggalkan. Terakhir sebelum ia terlelap pulas ia bisa merasakan Dongwook menarikkan selimut untuknya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Money Honey .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi Menjelang,

Srrrrr

Eunhyuk merinding, ia merasakan seseorang menyibak selimutnya dan meraba paha dalamnya.

"Eunghhh~", Jari-jari kakinya refleks menekuk ketika gerakan tangan dari orang yang belum ia tahu ini meraba semakin dalam. Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya, mungkin Dongwook memang menemaninya dan belum meninggalkannya.

"Sunb—enghh Ddong—Donghae?", Eunhyuk cepat-cepat duduk, memastikan jika yang ia lihat kini adalah Donghae, bukanlah Dongwook. Mata Eunhyuk semakin melebar ketika melihat Donghae tidak memakai atasan, persis dengan dada telanjang yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ak—Akuuhh mmhh…", Tidak, Eunhyuk benar-benar merasakan hal yang lebih luar biasa, bagaimana mungkin Donghae ada di sini dan bahkan sekarang namja yang seusia adiknya itu tengah meraup bibirnya.

"Nghhh~", Tangan Donghae dirasakan Eunhyuk juga menyentil dan memainkan nipple nya. Ciuman Donghae sangatlah nyata, ia bisa memainkan bibir Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk tidak bisa untuk menolak ini. Lidah Donghae begitu rinci menelusuri deretan gigi dan juga langit-langit Eunhyuk, hingga memunculkan geli.

"Mmhhh…", Eunhyuk semakin memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Donghae turun ke bawah, menuju perut dan berakhir di selangkangannya.

"Ughhh Haeehhh", Eunhyuk hanya mampu mendesah bebas ketika Donghae melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan Donghae begitu sempurna, manly dan sangat gentle memainkan penis mungil Eunhyuk.

"Kauhhh—nghhh~", Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, ia bermaksud memuji dan meminta lebih, tanpa diminta pun Donghae tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ahhh—ahhh nghhh Yesss—ouhhh…", Eunhyuk menjambak rambut namja yang lebih muda darinya itu ketika Donghae mulai mengocok miliknya.

"Astagaahhhh—terusshh Haehhh", Tubuh Eunhyuk sudah meliuk bak nikmat yang tidak mampu dijelaskan lagi.

"Ourghhhh—Donghaehhh Fasterhhh—mmhh… Donghaeehhh—Donghaeee", Eunhyuk menikmati klimaksnya. Ini lebih hebat dari permainan Dongwook, baru tangannya saja sudah sehebat ini, apalagi dengan ehm penisnya.

 _Hyung—Hyukkie Hyung_

"Hooshhh—mmhh…", Eunhyuk masih menikmati masa klimaksnya, sialnya lagi kontraksi lubangnya juga belum urung.

"Hyukkie Hyung!", Suara ini mengganggu sekali pikir Eunhyuk, padahal ia jelas-jelas masih menikmati orgasme nya.

"Choi Eunhyuk!",

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka sepenuhnya. Kakinya masih mengapit indah dengan selimut yang berantakan. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di samping bed nya.

" _Otte_?, Nikmat dengan klimaksmu?",

"Ap—Apahh?", Eunhyuk terkejut, ia masih merasakan lahar panas keluar dari miliknya bahkan, tapi bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sial!, Jadi Aku hanya bermimpi?", Eunhyuk tidak terima dengan hadirnya Kyuhyun sepertinya. Adiknya menghentikan fantasi indah tentang Donghae yang sudah melakukan hal gila namun tidak bisa ia lupakan. Kedutan lubangnya bahkan masih terasa sampai saat ini.

"Bagaimana, di mimpimu Donghae bisa menidurimu?", Kyuhyun mengejek tanpa perduli Hyung nya akan marah. Ia sengaja menyusul pagi ini karena takut Eunhyuk akan menangis seperti sebelumnya.

"Ahhh _Shit!_ ", Tahu jika yang membuatnya benar-benar klimaks barusan hanyalah mimpi membuat Eunhyuk merasa payah. Ia melirik selimutnya, basah.

"Kau menyedihkan, jablai!", Kyuhyun yang tahu arah pandang Hyung nya kembali memberikan ejekan.

"Ahhh Kyuhyun~", Kaki Eunhyuk menendang-nendang selimut, bentuk ketidaksukaannya pada sang adik.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi, ini sudah setengah tujuh jika Kau ingin berangkat bersamaku",

"Aish!, Kenapa Kau pakai acara datang sih?", Eunhyuk menggerutu.

"Demi Tuhan, itu tadi hanya mimpi, Hyung",

"Tetap saja Kau mengehentikan semuanya, di mimpiku bahkan Aku belum bisa melihatnya benar-benar all out", Eunhyuk berdiri dengan sedikit merintih, bekas Dongwook semalam tentu masih terasa perih pada hole nya. Eunhyuk berdiri tanpa peduli dengan tubuh nakednya di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu ini hanya menggelengkan kepala, jujur beberapa kali ia bisa ikut horny dengan melihat Hyung nya seperti sekarang.

"Ck… Pakailah kain atau apapun setidaknya, Kau mau ditiduri adikmu sendiri?", Kyuhyun mengambil selimut yang ditinggalkan Eunhyuk dan menyampirkannya menutupi tubuh Hyung nya itu.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun merasa beruntung, tidak dibuat susah dengan tangisan Eunhyuk. Walaupun ia harus menunggu kurang lebih satu jam untuk Hyung nya dandan, ia rela saja. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang peduli masalah poin atau hukuman, ia hampir setiap hari melakukannya. Ia yang berada di kursi kemudi melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah memakan sandwich yang dibuat cepat sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Kau sedang flu, Kyu?",

" _Anni_ ", Kyuhyun menjawab singkat dan kembali fokus dengan stirnya.

"Kenapa memakai masker?", Tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

"Hanya ingin saja", Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Wajahmu tidak sedang hancur karena bertengkar bukan?", Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, karena ia langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya mengingat sekarang ia sudah sampai di tempat parkir.

"Ayo turun!, Aku harus cepat-cepat melapor keterlambatanku di ruang kedisiplinan", Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Omo!", Senyum Eunhyuk terkembang. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hyung nya itu, kenapa wajah Hyung nya tiba-tiba memerah begitu.

" _Mwoy_ —", Eunhyuk langsung berjalan, tidak menunggu adiknya menanyakan maksudnya.

"Ya Hyung!", Tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menginterupsi, di depannya ada Donghae yang juga baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Shuuut!, jangan halangi Aku untuk menyapanya", Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan Kyuhyun, ia terus maju saja mendekati Donghae. Kyuhyun berhenti di tempatnya, ia merasa kesal sekali sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin ketahuan jika Eunhyuk adalah Choi saudara kandungnya.

"Ehrm…",

Donghae menoleh, namja yang juga tengah memakai masker ini menoleh. Mengetahui jika yang berdeham barusan adalah Uisa yang menggodanya kemarin membuat Donghae menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"Selamat pagi Choi Uisa", Donghae membungkuk sopan.

"Hm morning", Eunhyuk tersenyum centil.

"Anda terlihat segar pagi ini", Donghae bermaksud memuji.

"Ahh tentusaja, oh iya terimakasih nee?", Dahi Donghae mengerut, merasa kurang paham.

"Untuk?", Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Donghae.

"Semalam, terimakasih karena telah hadir di mimpiku".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Anyeong, chapter 2 sudah datang.

HaeHyuk nya belum banyak moment?, Tunggu next chapter saja.

Saya sengaja tidak mendetailkan adegan dewasa Eunhyuk dengan orang lain, karena Saya hanya membuat full versi NC untuk HAEHYUK saja. Dan peringatan Saya pada FF Monster in Me juga berlaku di FF ini.

 **Thanks to: RAFjs Indri299, harubonbon, rachmayantieka, silva, Yu n Me, Jaeme** **, BlueHae, araaaa , erlinmariana, silva, VampireDPS, Lusiwonest,** **deahyuk** **, nush, yalyank, Ukehyuk, ameliafai, HaeHyuk 'til die** **,** **SunXMoon HHS,** **AndiniYulieta** **, mizukhy yank eny, KHyukHaexx** **,** **ami,** **babyhyukee** **, ziayeoja, lovehyukkie19, Mios,** **cungkring** **, YR, nanaxzz,** **ha3lvettahyuk** **, senavensta, isroie106, siti sisun, abilhikmah, aiyu kiee, Amandhharu, pegaxue1215, naehyuk6** **,** **NicKyun, LeeDHKyu, pungkaselfeomma, Lee Haerieun, RissaBellaNotSanoAnymore.**

Don't Forget to review again

Love You :*


End file.
